A Devil Slayers odd journey
by TheLiteHasTruth2
Summary: A carefree and warmhearted Sea Devil Slayer gets teleported to a different world. Not knowing anything about this new world he will attempt to learn all he can. Also, can he get back to his older brother? A spin off from my story A Fairy Tale for Devils, on my main account TheLiteHasTruth. This story was written for fun R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is a story spin off of my Fairy Tail OC story. You see funny story I forgot the email to my original account. I've been away from fanfiction for some time, and fanfiction support won't answer me back so…..**

 **My original account is called TheLiteHasTruth. This story is a spin off of "A Fairy Tail for Devils". I wrote this because, well I wanted to have fun and also would like to see how an Alpha male would affect the story of Re:Zero as opposed to a powerless Main Character.**

 **Chapter 1: What?**

"Oi, Nii-san!" Shio yelled as he ran after his brother, right now they currently both twenty and on their way back to their safe house. They had just finished working on a mission to wipe out a couple Dark Guilds for the council.

They were currently walking through a random town, that was certainly larger than a village. However it was much smaller than the bigger cities in Fiore.

Ryu, stopped and glanced back at his younger brother, they were both twins who looked nearly identical. The major differences being that Shio had blue eyes and Ryu had red ones also the fact that Shio usually had a playful demeanor whereas Ryu was the more serious of the two.

Shio, was 6'1 and wore black leather armor that had some blue parts on his metal chestplate. His left arm had a silver shoulder guard of a Oni with blue eyes. His left hand which was his dominant hand was also covered in a silver gauntlet that held a black sphere on the top of his hand. He also donned a blue cape and had his raven hair tied into a small ponytail.

In his left hand was a beautiful blue trident with three horns, the base of the blades being covered in gold and a singular round blue sapphire. The staff portion was black and covered in bluish markings of the devil language.

As Shio ran forward to catch up with his older brother a bright light shined as he heard the ominous sounds of a woman's voice. His left arm began to react as a shadowy hand attempted to touch his body. The two forces of darkness began to battle against one another.

Suddenly, a light appeared in front of him obscuring his vision. He covered his eyes as the light bothered him. He blinked his eyes and opened them again to be met with a different city.

He blinked once more and started looking up and down comically as a sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Mataku, what happened? Where is Ni-san?"

He felt a light zap on his left gauntlet as his orb of Yin was reacting to something. He felt a light headache as the orb of Yin was currently struggling against something. He closed his eyes as he could feel the dark power try to harm him once again.

However the orb of Yin countered, what he could only assume to be a curse and pushed it back. Being half devil and a Sea Devil Slayer, he had a natural immunity to curses. But for the orb of Yin to being reacting in such a way. This must mean that the curse was a powerful one.

But enough of that he had to figure out where the hell he was. His cerulean eyes darted around as he tried to assess the area. He and his older brother were used to being in different places after all their father the King of Devil's taught them well.

Not familiar with Devils? Well a long time ago during the time of Divinity, Gods and Devils were at war with one another. The Gods saw themselves superior to all beings and wished to conquer the world.

The Devil's however wished for peace among the four kingdoms. Those Kingdoms being Dragon, Human, Devils and Gods. Their father was the last King who defeated the Gods and sealed them away. However a dark mage who called himself Zeref rose up and wiped out most of the remaining Devils.

Keron, their father who was imbued with the power of the Sphere of creation known as Yin and Yang defeated Zeref and sealed him. However Zeref cursed Keron and his generals making them slowly lose their power. Hundreds of years later, Keron had two sons and he split his Sphere of creation between his two sons.

Shio, had received the Orb of Yin(Darkness) and his older brother Ryu received the Orb of Yang(Light).

" _This is odd, the Eternano in this world feels slightly different."_ Shio thought as he looked around. The Orb of Yin began to react much to his surprise and began to release its own flow of Eternano into Shino's body.

In the world of Fiore mages had a special container that controlled the flow of magic they took in. However Devils and Gods were slightly different and could produce their own flow of Eternano. Being half human him and his older brother were able to do this, but not at the same rate as their father.

However that is what made half breeds so powerful, for they had the human container as well as the divine energy. They were considered magical beings in which Eternano would emit itself from within their bodies, Dragons also had this ability.

Anyhow back to Shio, our resident Sea Devil was currently in awe at what he was seeing. People of all kinds, demi-humans and some kind of lizard creatures moving carriages? He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Shio, then threw his Trident back into its pocket dimension and began to scratch the back of his head. The sound of rushing water made him turn around as he walked towards the fountain and knelt down.

He couldn't feel his older brother's presence, and that is something that was impossible. They held the Orbs of Yin and Yang so they would always know where the other one is.

"Nii-san isn't in this….world?" He asked himself and sighed. He was an airhead, but he knew that he wasn't in the world he once knew.

" _Well, time to find a way back home I guess."_ He said as his stomach began growling. He looked down and chuckled. He then stood up and stretched, "Alright! Time to find myself some food!"

People nearby gave him odd looks as they noticed him talking to himself. He turned around and tapped on the shoulder of an elderly man who turned to him.

"Gomen, but can you tell me where I can buy something to eat?" Shio asked putting his hands together as the old man nodded and pointed in a certain direction.

"Arigato, Oji-chan!" Shio said as he pulled out a small gem and handed it to the old man who widened his eyes. His hands were trembling while holding the gem as he watched Shio run off in the direction he pointed.

* * *

 **(Cruising down the Street)**

Shio, was currently making his way down the street where most of the traffic was happening. He noticed that the technology in this world was rather similar to his own. That in itself was a relief as he would be familiar with most things.

He began to think on what to do, surely in any world there were problems. He could be a mercenary like in his own world. It would be a lot different as his older brother usually made the plans and everything. But he had learned enough from observing on how to handle political situations.

He heard a sudden scream as his head snapped towards the road seeing a small child about to get trampled by a running lizard. He slammed his right foot onto the ground as a geyser of water blasted the child into the air right into his arms.

He placed the child down and looked up as everyone began cheering. This only caused him to scratch the back of his head sheepishly as the child's mother thanked him over and over. She gave him a sack of coins which he tried to deny.

In the end he accepted the money realising that he might need it in this world. He found himself in the middle of a food market and glanced down at the food in front of him. The language here was similar to the one in Fiore. Thank goodness, because that would make things rather complicated if he couldn't read.

The shop owner Kadomon Risch got up as he noticed a young man outside his stand. Looking over the young mans armour and clothing he assumed that he must've been some kind of knight.

"Yo! You interested in buying something?" He asked as Shio tilted his head to the side.

"Ne, Ossan **(Old Man Informal)** how much is that apple right there?" Shio asked as he knelt down and pointed at the crate of fruits.

"About a dozen of them would be worth one five silver coins." The old man replied a little confused. "You must not be from around here we call these Appas."

"Souka **(I See)**." Shio replied as he pulled out a couple of silver coins. "I'll take a dozen."

Kadomon, grinned as he got a bag and handed the appas to the young man in exchange. "My name is Kadomon, what's yours kid?"

"You can call me Shio, Ossan." Shio said as the old made became a tad bit annoyed at the informal addressal, but let it go.

He then stood up with the bag of Appas in his arms. "See ya later Ossan!" He said as he walked off. The old man rolled his eyes with a smile as he watched the young man walk off.

Shio took out an appa and bit into it. "This tastes exactly like an apple?" He then sighed. "I thought it would taste different at least."

He then decided to find a place to sit down and eat deciding on a simple alleyway. He had tried a bar, but they told him that it was for demi-humans only. He tried to convince them that he wasn't fully human but they wouldn't buy it and so he left.

His bags of appas next to him as he was currently eating one. He had to learn to political situation of the kingdom he was in as well as the world.

He remembered traveling often to the other countries and he and his brother often had to learn the situations of those places. His brother told him that "Conflict exists everywhere" so he knew for a fact there was a job out there for him.

He could hear the footsteps of three figures approaching him. It was rather obvious to someone like him that they all had bad intentions. He merely closed his eyes and continued eating his appa.

"Hey, look at this guy thinking he's all cool and shit." A high pitched voice said as he opened his left eye slightly. The lanky one in the middle suddenly took a step forward.

"Hey, if you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you got!" Shio opened his eyes at this and rose an eyebrow. Were these idiots really gonna attempt to rob him? He changed the look in his eyes causing them to flinch.

"Move out of the way!" Obviously a girl's voice. Shio watched as a small figure came running through the alleyway. Erratic breathing, she seemed to have been running for quite a while. The tone of her voice she was running from something, not out of fear but something else. She was most likely a thief.

"Yo! What are you up to Gaki?" Shio asked as he stood up and stepped forward. The thugs suddenly recoiled seeing that Shio was extremely tall compared to them.

"Sorry! Can't talk, live long!" She yelled as she ran past Shio the fabric of her red scarf got caught on his gauntlet and ripped off a tiny portion. As she ran past Shio watched her run off and scratched the back of his head.

"Also I'm not a gaki!" He heard in the far off distance.

"Man what an odd world." He thought as the thugs attempted to attack him from behind. His foot shot out sending the small one flying out of the alley. He cracked his neck multiple times as he turned around.

"Time to take out the trash I guess."

"Teme!" The fat one yelled as he charged forward with a sloppy right cross that Shio caught. The fat thug widened his eyes.

"Tobe **(Fly)**." Shio said with a smile and closed eyes as he flipped the large man over sending him onto a roof. He placed his hand above his eyes as he watched how far the man flew. "Sugee **(Wow or Awesome)** that might be a new record."

"Don't look down on us!" He heard the sheathing of blades and turned around to see the skinny one run towards him with a pair of dual blades. As he charged Shio nearly stepped to the side and gave him a two fingered salute.

"Huh?" The man thought as his face was suddenly smashed by Shio's left leg sending him flying out of the alley.

* * *

 **(Emilia)**

She can't believe this was happening! Her Royal Insignia had been stolen from her! How could she have been so careless. Right now she was currently in pursuit of the thief who had turned the corner into an alleyway.

As she was about to go into said alleyway a small figure was sent flying. She stopped wondering what was going on. Suddenly another figure was sent flying into the street, she peeked her head past the wall.

"Shimatta! **(Oops)** my appas!" She watched as the cape wearing individual was holding a brown paper bag that she had assumed had fallen next to one of the city's sewer pipes causing him to lose whatever that was in there in the process.

She sweatdropped as the figure dropped to their knees in comical despair. She decided to walk into the alleyway she needed answers after all.

* * *

It seemed that he had failed once again, he had lost all of his food! Well he could just buy more, but still! It was a waste of food! Think of the starving children that this world most likely had, let's be honest there is famine everywhere.

"Ano….." He turned his head towards a small girl who seemed to be about two to three years younger than him.

He gave her a look over, she was probably human from what he could see. She was also really pretty with purple blue eyes and long silver hair. She had a white flower in the top right of her long hair and a white and purple outfit.

"Nani desu-ka, Ojou-chan?" Shio asked as the girl gave him a look over as well.

"I'm looking for a thief they stole something important to me. That thief wouldn't happen to be one of those..?" She glanced back as Shio laughed.

"I doubt it, those were some common thugs who were bothering me." Shio replied as she placed her hand on her chin. "If you're looking for your thief it might have been that brat that ran by earlier."

"Hmm, you don't seem to be lying. Very well, I'll go after them!" She said as she ran past Shio only for im to stop her.

"Wait, Ojou-chan you wouldn't need any help would you?" Shio asked as she came to a stop and glanced back at him. Shio, then took off the red piece of fabric that had caught itself on his gauntlet.

"I can track that person down for you if you wish." Shio offered.

"Really? Can you do that?" She asked or much rather pleaded.

"Mah, mah, I didn't say I'd do it for free." He asked as she dropped her shoulders.

"Sorry, I don't have any money on me." She replied as he chuckled.

"Ojou-chan, I don't need money. I just need information on this Kingdom, I'm not from around here." He said as she perked up.

"Really?" She asked as a cat appeared next to her.

"Don't worry, I don't sense any bad intentions from him." That was…..familiar? It was almost like the celestial spirit magic back in his world. The cat stared at him intently and floated over to him.

"Ne, you're interesting you know that?" It said as Shio scratched the back of his head with a wide grin.

"Am I now? Hahaha." Shio replied warmly. "So, what is the name of my client?"

"I'm Pack!" The cat said as the girl paused for a moment.

"I'm Stella." She said as Shio waved a finger in her direction.

"Mah, mah, I don't like it when people lie Ojou-chan." Shio replied as she widened her eyes. He then gave her a hearty laugh causing her to relax. "I won't pry, so I'll just call you Stella-chan for now. You can call me Shio."

They watched as he pulled off the fabric and waved his right hand over it. A blue magical circle appeared as his eyes glowed blue.

" _What kind of magic was that?"_ Stella wondered as Pack tilted his head to the side.

" _Interesting indeed."_ Pack thought.

Shio, blinked and gave a grin. "Mitsuketa **(Found You)** " He said as he dashed past her. As he did she turned around and called out to him.

"Chotto matte! **(Please wait)** " Stella called out as Shio stopped and turned around. He then blinked and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gomen, I'll come find you later when I get your item back." He said as she shook her head. He stopped and gave her a questioning look.

"Take me with you." She pleaded. "It's not that I don't trust you, but this item is really important to me."

"Mataku **(Good grief)**." Shio sighed and looked up at the girl. "Stella-chan you might slow me down. So there is only one solution to this."

"W-what." She stammered as he picked her up bridal style and jumped onto a roof. She blushed and looked up at Shio as he gave her a cheeky grin. Pack was now on his shoulder having fun with the air running through his fur.

"Hold on tight!" Shio yelled as a sonic boom was heard as he broke the sound barrier. Stella and Pack began screaming as he did so.

* * *

 **(A moment later on a random rooftop)**

"Wait stop!" Stella yelled as Shio came to a stop and placed her down. He followed her gaze and saw a lone child. "I think that child lost their parents."

"Do you want to help her?" Shio asked as she nodded. He then picked her up once again, and dropped down to the ground.

"We'll continue after I help that little girl." Stella said as she walked towards the child confidently. Shio, chuckled and gave a small smile while trailing behind her a couple of feet back.

The little girl had green hair and was currently scared and on the verge of crying. She became startled as Stella walked up and knelt down. "I'm sorry I'm not who you were looking for."

"So, what's the matter? Aren't your mom and dad with you?" She asked as tears streamed out of the child's eyes.

"Um, uh….Don't cry…" Stella said as she closed her eyes in an apologetic manner. "This Onee-chan won't do anything to you, okay?"

Seeing that she was not doing too well Shio suddenly appeared and held out his hand creating a small vortex of silver water. The young girl stopped in awe staring at the small vortex in his right palm.

"Like what you see?" Shio asked with a warm smile causing the little girl to calm down. She smiled and nodded. "Want to see some more?"

She nodded her head making a sound of yes as he smiled. "Well then, here we go!" He said as the vortex turned into a dog, then into a flower, then a star.

"Wowww." The little girl said with stars in her eyes. Shio then created a flower and then changed it into a ball.

"Ne, Ojou-chan which one would did you like the most?" He asked as she thought for a moment before looking up at him smiling.

"The dog!" She yelled as he smiled and gave her a nod. They watched as he created a blue magical circle creating the dog. He then placed his left hand on top of the dog as a white magical circle appeared freezing it.

"Tadah!" Shio yelled as he handed her a Ice Sculpture of the dog. "It won't melt, so keep it with you!"

Meanwhile this entire time Stella was watching in confusion. To the normal person that may have just been magic. But, the way that Shio did his magic was really weird and different from what she knew.

"Plum!" Shio and Stella turned around to see a purple haired woman. The little girl upon seeing her ran towards her.

"Mama!" She yelled as she ran into the woman's arms. "Ne, that Onii-chan made me this." She said as she showed her mother the Ice Sculpture.

Upon meeting the mother who thanked them, they merely gave their good byes before returning to what they needed to do. Of course Shio had picked up Stella bridal style once again, it was the fastest way of doing these things.

Besides they were getting close.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky as they reached their destination. They were currently standing in front of a warehouse of sorts, in the slums. As they were about to walk up to the door Stella called out to Shio.

"Ne, Shio-san." She said as he glanced back at her.

"What is it?" He asked as she looked down at the ground.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? Well, you hired me?"

"Yeah, but I'm…..a half-elf." She said as he blinked.

"So…..? I'm only half human too." He said as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"You are?" She asked as he nodded with a wide grin.

"Yup, but it's a secret what I am though." He said as he made a "shhh" sound as she laughed a little and smiled.

"My name is Emilia." She said as Shio blinked his eyes before giving her another grin.

"Haha, nice to meet you Emilia-tan." He said as he turned around and kicked the door open. "Oi! We are here to get back what you stole!"

"Huh!" The small girl Shio had seen earlier said as she turned towards the door. He noticed a busty woman next to them and at the middle of the table a large muscular old man.

"Ara, it looks like you failed to lose the pursuers. That means I have to kill you all now." The woman said as she broke the table in half.

The large man started swinging with his huge club as the woman dodged. Shio, could already tell that she was too skilled for the people here.

"Oi Gaki!" Shio yelled as the girl glanced over at him. "Tell that Ji-chan to back up, I'll deal with her!"

"Huh?" the girl said as a slash was heard along with a painful cry. "Rom-Ji!" She yelled as the old man stumbled back holding onto his stomach.

The woman licked her blades and charged forward, she suddenly felt pain in her abdomen as she heard a sonic boom and was sent flying. She crashed into multiple barrels and chairs and got up quickly.

It was that person that had entered earlier. Her eyes went over to the silver haired girl in the room, that was the one that they had ordered the item to be stolen from.

"Ara, it seems you have some skill." She said lustily as she licked her blades.

"And you, are one crazy bitch." Shio said as he began to stretch he then took a deep breath and exhaled before giving her a cheeky grin. "Now then, time to fight."

She charged forward with blinding speed, well to the others in the room at least. But she stopped to block a projectile of ice and glanced over at the silver haired girl. She had a crazed look on her face again as she charged Emilia.

The sonic boom came again as Shio appeared in front of Emilia with a wagging finger. "Mah, mah I'm your opponent here." He said as he glanced over at the girl crying over the man known as Rom.

"Emilia-tan, can you do anything for the old man over there? We'll get your item back I promise, but you should go and help those two first." Shio said as Emilia nodded and ran over with Pack.

Pack, was intently staring at Shio the whole time. The latter had not noticed this, or was too busy focusing on the enemy in front of him.

"I'm going to have so much fun killing you." She said as she licked her blades and charged forward once again. She widened her eyes as Shio stepped past her blades and grabbed her right arm throwing her over and slamming her into the wooden floor destroying it.

She coughed up blood and flipped away gaining distance. She then began to spin her blades once again. "Ara, it seems I might have to get serious."

Shio, merely tilted his head to the side. "Sodesu ka? **(Is that so?)**." He then grinned. "Then I might as well show you what I can do too."

Once again she went on the offensive as Shio was merely content with dodging. This battle was an assessment of the people of this world. He felt no magic emanating from this woman which meant she could fight without magic.

A blade was caught by his armored left hand with an iron grip as she tried to remove her blade. Only to watch as Shio shattered it making her step back.

"No matter, I have many more where that one came from." She said as she pulled out another blade.

"Eto…. **(You know)**...I really **hate people like you."** The temperature in the room dropped nearly twenty degrees. Emilia glanced back from her healing as he noticed the change in demeanor.

Shio's once warm and playful voice had dropped to a dangerous low tone. The color of his blue eyes became more intense as his killing intent started to leak out making the woman take a step back only to smile.

"Such….such exquisite prey." She said with a red face as she felt her body became warm.

Shio, lifted his left armored arm forward curling all his fingers except his index one. With a simple flick of his finger a slicing sound was heard. A splash of water, a merging sound followed by a sharp sound of flesh being torn apart.

The woman widened her eyes as she glanced down at her right arm which had now been severed from her body. A thin blade of water had done it, she began laughing as Shio rose an eyebrow.

" **You are indeed crazy."**

"Ara, how did that possibly happen?" She was now curious as to how that magic had affected her.

She glanced down and saw that a barrel of water had been destroyed earlier. This of course caused water to be all over the floor. Perhaps it was time to retreat she thought as she slammed a flash grenade into the ground.

In reaction Shio rose up a wall of water around them as the light blinded everyone. When it was gone she had also disappeared.

"Rom-ji!" The young girl yelled as the old man said her name.

"Felt….."

"Emilia-tan, what's wrong?" Shio asked as Emilia glanced back at him.

"The wound it's too deep he got his internal organs cut as well." She said as Shio signaled her to move aside. Everyone watched as he hands glowed a bright blue as he placed it over the abdomen of the old man.

Once again, Pack had been staring intently at Shio as he went about his work. They all watched as the skin began to regenerate and heal as well as the inner organs.

"There, he should be good to go." Shio said as another person entered the house.

"What's going on here?" They all looked up to see a red haired man as he looked around seeing the carnage. He locked eyes with Shio who looked at him with his head tilted to the side.

"Reinhard-san?" Emilia asked.

"Emilia-sama?"

Reinhard the man who had entered the place was looking for the Bowel Hunter. He had happened to catch a glimpse of her in the city and was hunting her down.

However the man before him put him on edge as he instinctively placed a hand on his sword. Something was….unsettling about this man call it a warriors intuition.

"Hahaha! Sorry about that, there was just a light scuffle." Shio said as he scratched the back of his head. Reinhard then glanced over at the severed arm on the ground and widened his eyes.

"Ahhhh! Gomen, gomen that was from a woman that was trying to kill all of us earlier. I drove her off." Shio replied as Reinhard relaxed, still on guard however. Despite the cheerful nature of the man before him he still felt offput.

He walked over to the man on the ground and noticed the scar on his stomach it must have been healed recently.

Emilia, knelt down next to Felt with a smile as the smaller girl looked away. "This this man your family?"

"Yes, he's my only family." Felt said as Emilia nodded.

"I only have one family member, too." She said as she pointed to Pack who sat on her shoulder.

"Yo!"

"I...I thought you'd be a lot harsher to me for what I did." Felt replied as she locked eyes with Emilia. "But your person saved my life and I can't let a debt go unpaid so here."

"If it's important, keep it hidden, so no one can steal it again!" She said as she held out the Insignia.

Emilia laughed a little bit. "It feels funny, having you give me that as a warning." Reinhard watched as Felt held out the Insignia and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Shio asked out loud as Reinhard held his hand up.

"Ahh! Let go, you're hurting me!"

"H-how can this be?" He asked himself out loud before moving on. "You! What is your name?"

"Huh? It's Felt."

A hand grabbed onto the shoulder of Reinhard who glanced back locking eyes with Shio. "Mah, mah go easy on the poor girl. You're scaring her, Rein-chan."

"Rein-chan?" Reinhard said with a sweatdrop before letting her go. He then knelt down next to her.

"How old are you? And what is your family name?"

"I don't have anything fancy like a family name! I think I'm about fifteen?"

"I'm afraid I have to take you in. But first." Reinhard turned to the person behind him. "You….who are you?"

"Huh? Oh! You can call me Shio." Shio said with a wide grin.

Reinhard took a deep breath and exhaled before giving a warmer look. "Sorry, It's just that I don't know anything about you. I assumed you drove off the woman that was here earlier?"

"You mean that crazy woman who kept licking her blades and kept trying to cut my stomach?" Shio asked as Reinhard nodded.

"That's the one, she is known as the Bowl Hunter."

"Wah? That's a scary name." Shio said as Reinhard nodded.

"She is well known in the capital as a dangerous figure. But….you drove her off." Reinhard said as he locked eyes with Shio.

"I'm afraid I have to tak-."

"He's with me!" Emilia yelled as Reinhard glanced over at her. "He's my person."

"He is?" Reinhard asked as she nodded, only for him to close his eyes and sigh. "Fine, because it's you Emilia-sama I will overlook this."

"However I will have to take this girl in with me." He said as he chopped the back of Felts neck knocking her out cold.

"Mah, she's a feisty one ain't she?" Shio asked as Reinhard nodded.

"Shio-san." Reinhard said as he placed Felt over his shoulder. He felt his sword shaking.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps one of these days would you mind sparring with me?" Reinhard asked as Shio gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"Mochiron! **(Sure/Gotcha)** " He said as the knight smiled.

"Well then, Ja ne tomodachi. **(Goodbye my friend)** " He said as he walked off and gave Emilia a simple bow.

Shio felt a furry stomach on the top of his head as he looked up. "Ne, Shio you were really cool!" Pack said as he chuckled a bit.

"Was I now? Hehe." Shio replied with both arms on his hips feeling really cool. He then turned around to see Emilia. "Ne, Emilia-tan what is that?"

"This?" She said as she held out her Insignia. "This is something that marks my royalty."

"Huh?"

"Oh that's right. You aren't from here so you wouldn't know the political situation." She said as she glanced back up at him. She gave him a warm smile, "Arigatou, Shio-kun."

"Hehe, it was nothing Emilia-tan." He said as they heard a growling sound. "Otto **(Uh Oh)** I forgot how hungry I was."

Emilia and Pack began laughing, as Shio merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly. They found Rom's room and placed him on his bed before leaving on their way back to the market.

"Ne, Emilia-tan you wouldn't have a place for me to stay tonight would you?" Shio asked.

"I do, we have plenty of space. Besides, I'm in your debt Shio-kun." She replied as he waved his hand with sheepish look.

"Eto, its fine Emilia-tan we had an agreement and I merely honored it."

"I know, but something like this was really important." She then caught glimpse of the black orb on Shio's left arm. "Ne, Shio-kun why do you only have your left arm covered like that?"

"Huh?" Shio said as he rose said arm. "Oh, Tou-chan said it was a limiter or something. Not sure I wasn't paying attention. Usually Nii-san deals with these kinds of things."

"Nii-san? You have an older brother?" She asked as he nodded. She then remembered. "Shio-kun, can you show me your magic later?"

"Sure I don't mind." He replied as Pack appeared in front of him.

"I would like to see your magic too Shio-kun." He replied as Shio nodded still confused as to why. He suddenly realized about four minutes later while they were walking on WHY they had wanted to see his magic.

" _Gah…...maybe I should've been more…..mah It's whatever."_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. Lost some motivation, and it took a while so I decided to come back with something.**

 **Also the whole Japanese stuff, that's my bad. I did it because it helped with my immersion, but if people don't like it then I'll try to limit it as much as I can.**

 **READ THIS RIGHT HERE**

 **Now then there are somethings I should say about Shio as a character that people will learn. Shio at his core is a very possessive person, but he handles it in a way that it makes him a good person. In a sense he is good at his core, but he is very dark and possessive. But he handles it in a way that makes him a good person.**

 **In the original story, him being with Mirajane was a reflection that allowed him to understand that possessive feeling was simply love. Love that he himself feared, because he was someone who can only love by sacrificing something else. It's because of that nature that he understood himself allowing him to be a good person but not necessarily a gentle one. A mask essentially.**

 **He's not crazy or anything, he just has a lot of heart. He was never selfish but had a heart large enough to destroy the world itself. He just wouldn't do it out of his own volition. Basically he would never do anything evil, but was very aware that he wouldn't be hesitant on doing it.**

 **EmotionsMorals**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Knight?**

A loud rumbling was heard from Shio's stomach as he and Emilia walked down along the street. It was currently getting dark so Pack had to return to his crystal. It kind of weirded out Shio how much spirit magic here almost resembled the one back home.

"I wonder if there's an actual restaurant we can go to, no offense to the Ossan, but I'd like some meat." Shio said with a smile as he walked with hands behind his head.

"We do have food back where I live. If you want the maids can try to cook something for you." Emilia replied.

"Mah, mah that's not necessary. Let's go see how that Ossan is doing." The Devil Slayer responded as they turned the street corner. There were still some people out and about doing their own things.

A sudden smell caught Shio's attention as he dropped his arms to his side. Emilia, watched as he closed his eyes and began sniffing the air following the scent comically.

"Ano…..Shio-kun?" She asked as he rose a hand to stop her.

"I can smell something good." Shio said as he opened his eyes with a wide grin. He then began skipping forward down the street like a child as Emilia sweatdropped.

" _It's hard to believe that such a carefree and nice person can be so strong."_ Emilia thought as she rewinded a bit and remembered what happened earlier that day. During the fight with the one called "Bowel Hunter"..." _Was it even a fight?"_ She asked herself before shaking her head.

The playful and carefree man suddenly changed his demeanor into a dangerous one. Despite the coldness in his voice she could hear the strong hidden grace of him wanting to protect those he stood in front of.

Perhaps…? She needed a Knight sorely and Roswald could only do so much. The man couldn't protect her all the time. But Shio, looked like he had all the time in the world to do whatever he wished for.

After all, he took time out of his day to help her. He didn't ask questions, he didn't pry, and he focused on keeping her safe and getting the job he was assigned done. She needed a person that could do things like that.

She needed a strong person to help her, although she would never say that out loud. She still acknowledged the fact that she needed all the allies she could get.

"Yo, Ossan!" She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized they had made it to the food stand Shio had been speaking of.

"Huh? Shio-san, here to buy some more food?" The old man asked with a smug grin.

"Sorry Ossan, I accidentally dropped all of my appas this morning." Shio replied sheepishly as the old man face faulted.

He then got up and comically grabbed Shio by the collar. "Baka! Don't you know how hard us farmers work to grow those!" Shio did pay for it, but still for food to go to waste like that.

All Emilia could do while watching this was let out a small giggle. Shio was indeed a person that was never dull to be around.

"Hehehe, don't worry Ossan! I'm here to buy some more food." The Devil Slayer said with a wide grin as the Kadomon let him go.

"Papa!" A little girl ran out along with her mother as Shio and Emilia both widened their eyes. Kadomon, knelt down with a happy smile.

"Oh? What's my little girl doing up." He cooed as he scooped her up in his arms. Shio noticed the ice sculpture still in her hands.

"Papa! That's the nice Onii-san and Ojou-chan!" She replied as Kadomon blinked and looked over at Shio and his companion. She got down and ran over to Emilia and handed her a flower pin.

At this moment the woman that Shio assumed to be Kadomons wife walked up to him and gave him a nod. "Thank you for earlier today."

Shio, scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Mah, mah it's nothing Oba-san." He replied before staring back over at Emilia.

"This is for me?" Emilia asked as she knelt down and received the pin. The little girl merely nodded with a bright smile.

Shio, who was watching this had a warm smile on his face. The little things like this moment right here is the reason why he fights. As he turned back towards Kadomon a bag of appas was thrusted into his hands.

"There, my debt has been repaid in full Shio-san." Kadomon said as he also handed Shio another bag of beef jerky.

" _Yatta! I got some meat!"_ Shio thought.

"Alright Plum, it's time for you to go to sleep." Kadomon said as the little girl waved at them both before running back to the back of the store alongside her mother.

"See ya later Ossan!" Shio yelled as he and Emilia walked off.

* * *

It was late when they had made it to where Emilia had lived. Shio, looked up in awe at the large mansion which looked rather impressive.

"Wowww, you live here Emilia-tan?" Shio asked as said person nodded.

"Yes, the owner of this mansion is currently supporting me." She replied as Shio rose an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you should explain the political situation to me, tomorrow of course." Shio also reminded himself to make sure he listened instead of falling asleep. A habit that came when boring stuff was going on.

"I'm not sure if Rem and Ram are awake right now." Emilia said out loud as she unlocked the front door and entered the mansion. She turned around and faced him. "I'll lead you to your room and leave a message for the servants."

"Is that so?" Shio said as he yawned. "Alright, let's go I'm tired."

As they walked up the stairs Shio, using his night vision glanced around. It was a pretty well kept mansion. Fancy and everything as expected of such a place although he kept feeling that something was off.

Although he didn't feel as if he was in danger and so that thought completely flew over his head. They came to a stop as Emilia glanced around and opened a door poking her head in.

"You can stay here for now." She said as he nodded and stepped in. He just realized how much taller he was than her. Being a whopping 6'1 he was by no means a short person, and she was a mere 5'5. Although that could be considered a common height for women.

"See ya." He replied giving her a two fingered salute before closing the door. When he heard her begin walking off he knelt down. He then brought up his right arm.

" **Devils art: Bounded Wards."** He said in the devil language as the windows and door glowed for a brief moment. He could never be too careful, if any of these were disturbed then he would automatically be alerted and awakened.

Taking off his armor and placing it by his bedside he stretched. The only thing left on him other than his pair of trousers was the gauntlet on his left arm which never came off. He then stuck out his left arm as his trident appeared again.

"Might as well leave this next to the bed just in case." He said out loud as he placed it next to the bed. "Well then, time to get some rest."

* * *

Shio, was walking through a world of darkness. His trident resting on the back of his neck and shoulder as he made his way through. He didn't fear the darkness, for he held the power that was darkness itself.

" **You belong to me…."** A feminine voice said once again as Shio turned around. He swung his trident in an arc motion as a torrent of silver water began rising from the ground.

A purple hand shot out of the shadows as Shio widened his eyes and barely ducked under it. His trident shot out and sliced the hand in half as he looked around.

" **You're darkness intrigues me."** He heard the voice once again directly behind him as a hand caressed his face. As soon as the hand touched his face the Orb of Yin began responding as a shockwave it emitted sent whatever figure it was flying.

"Sorry, I don't like crazy woman!" Shio yelled out comically. He then rose up his left arm and stared at the Orb of Yin.

 **(Flashback)**

"Shio."

"What is it? Tou-chan?" Shio asked as he and Ryu were sitting in front of his father. They were about fourteen in this memory.

"You are warm hearted and caring. You have a strong moral compass, and you try to make those around you happy." Keron praised as his younger son scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, arigatou Tou-chan!"

"Do you know what those stones on your hands are?" Keron asked both his sons.

"The halves of the Stone of Creation. The Orbs of Yin and Yang." Ryu replied as Keron nodded. Shio on the other hand tilted his head to the side not really understanding much.

"Shio, do you know why you have the Orb of Yin?"

"Why, Tou-chan?"

"The Orb of Yin is the essence of darkness itself. Cold, darkness, moon and autumn and winter, being a Sea Devil slayer you represent all of those things. Despite all of that, you still are the way you are."

Shio tilted his head to the side. "What does that mean?" The young boy asked as his father sighed. Keron placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"That means that, deep within you lurks your true darkness. One day that is something you will have to overcome." He said.

 **(Back to dream)**

Shio sighed as the remembered the words his father told him. "Tou-channnn, I still don't really get it."

* * *

 **(Room)**

The wards were disturbed, causing him to quietly wake up with his eyes still closed. The two figures in the room did not hold any hostility, but still.

He slowly opened his eyes and began to sit up. Shaking his head a bit he shifted his gaze forward coming face to face with two twins. Blinking once again he noticed how they had a color scheme much like he and his older brother did.

"Yo." He said nonchalantly.

"How terrible, do you see the way he is staring at us Nee-san? I think he might be violating us in his mind." The blue one said as Shio choked on air.

"Yes, it is terrible indeed. You might be experiencing the ultimate shame in our guest's mind, rem." The pink one said this time as Shio felt a crack in his pride.

"Oi! Don't think so lowly of me! Mataku, you two just remind me of me and Nii-san." Shio said as he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Nii-san?" The one known as Rem inquired as Shio glanced up.

"Huh? Oh I have a twin brother." Shio replied and changed his gaze when he heard a knock on the door. He locked eyes with Emilia, who seemed to have just woken up as well.

"Yo, Emilia-tan!"

"Can't you wake up more quietly? Shio-kun." She said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gomen, I was just caught off guard and my pride was dented a bit." Shio said as Emilia chuckled.

"Ne, you two don't tease Shio-kun too much."

"Hai, Emilia-sama, my Nee-san is sorry."

"Hai, Emilia-sama, Rem is sorry as well." They both said as Shio sweatdropped.

" _If me and Nii-san ever spoke like that I'd kill myself."_ Shio thought as he stood up and stretched.

"Ahhhh!" Emilia covered her face as Shio blinked and glanced down.

"Chotto…." Shio said as he grabbed his undershirt nearby and put it on. Emilia, sighed and dropped her arms.

"Are you feeling okay Shio-kun?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm feeling great." Shio said as he flexed his muscles. "Thanks for the place to rest though Emilia-tan."

"Tan…...what does that mean exactly?" Emilia asked as Shio blinked before giving her his signature wide grin.

"It's a secret." He said as she sighed before giving him a smile.

"Anyways, I should be the one thanking you Shio. You barely know me, and I had no money, but you allowed me to hire you for information." Emilia said as Rem and Ram in the back changed their demeanor for just a moment.

This of course did not go unnoticed by Shio, who merely gave a thumbs up. "Yah! No problem Emilia-tan, I just need to know what the political situation is considering that I'm not from here."

"Well then, time to start a new day!"

* * *

"Sugee, this place is a lot larger than I thought." Shio thought as he placed his hand over his head and glanced around. "This is pretty much a field instead of a yard."

Shio, then began to stretch his legs and arms. Emilia, who was watching became curious about what he was doing. "Those odd movements, what are you doing Shio-kun?"

"Stretching."

"Stretching?"

"You don't know what stretching is?" Shio said as he glanced up at her, right now he was currently stretching out his right leg. "I'm loosening my muscles."

"Oh…." She said as he began walking to the middle of the field leaving his trident behind. Right now Rem was currently keeping a close eye on them. He also noticed a small girl wearing a pink dress behind a window.

"Yosh! Time to use my magic." Shio said as Pack appeared next to Emilia.

"Ne, ne Shio are you about to use your magic?" He asked as Shio glanced over at the cat and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep! Don't worry Emilia-tan I won't destroy anything." He glanced back and said as she watched from a distance.

Shio, took a deep breath before raising his head towards the sky with his eyes closed. Once he exhaled his eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth as a blue magic circle appeared. " **Sea Devils: Rage!"**

Emilia, Rem and the girl behind the window watched as Shio released a powerful blast of pressurized silver water into the air slicing through the air. Rem widened her eyes at the display and so did the girl behind the wall.

Shio, on the other hand sensed someone else watching. Someone with a powerful magical presence. Although they held no hostility whatsoever.

"Woah, his magic really is different" Pack said as Emilia glanced up only to realize that the water was about to fall on her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed only to see the hundreds of thousands of water drops stop. She and Pack glanced over at Shio who held his right arm up.

Shio, began to make weaving motions with his arms as the water in the air began to surge towards him. Gracefully like his father taught him he went through the movements of a Sea Devil.

"The water is silver?" Emilia questioned out loud as Pack was watching intently alongside her. They watched as Shio came to a stop as the water created a giant sphere above him.

He flicked both his hands as the silver water descended creating a vortex around him. They could feel the wind pick up as Emilia held down her dress. The vortex the suddenly parted turning into thousands of silver sparkles revealing Shio once again.

"It's as if he can control water itself instead of magic." Pack said out loud.

"What do you mean Pack?" She asked.

"You haven't noticed it? Feel the air for a moment." Pack said as Emilia did so.

She didn't really understand the point that Pack was trying to get at. "The mana in the air is being used? So? That is something normal." She said as Pack nodded.

"Now, look over at Shio and tell me what do you feel." He said as Emilia did so, she could feel mana emanating from his very body. But the source came from within his body and his left arm, this was a really weird phenomena.

"He is doing both types of magic. He is emanating it as well as drawing it from the atmosphere." Pack said as Emilia widened her eyes.

"But still, I don't feel any malice, or hostility from Shio." Pack said with a smile. "He's a very nice person Lia."

* * *

 **(Rem)**

The small demon was amazed and kind of worried. The man that Emilia had brought home displayed some insane power. Not just that, but his existence would throw the entirety of everything that was thought about magic in this world into disarray.

But there was one thing for sure. "Dangerous." She said quietly as she walked up behind Emilia them to hear what Pack said.

The spirit was always correct on reading people. She hummed to herself for a moment, perhaps she would wait before judging him. But it was there, the stench of the witch although it was faint, probably because something was holding it back.

* * *

"That felt so good." Shio said as he walked back towards the group in front of him. He gave his neck a good crack and released a sigh of pleasure.

"Ne, Shio can I check your magic?" Pack asked as the half Devil rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He said out loud as the spirit floated over to him.

"I just want to see what kind of magic you have an affinity for." The spirit said as it landed on his shoulder. "A water user would have a pond of lake, and a fire user would have a campfire. Sometimes people have more than one."

"Sodeska? Well why not then." He said as Pack placed his hand on Shio's chest.

Pack, opened his eyes and came face to face with a vast ocean catching him off guard. To think that this was the representation of Shio's power.

The sea was calm and serene as a light breeze flowed through. It was also night time, the moon in the sky illuminating part of the ocean.

The spirit heard a low rumble and turned around, squinting his eyes he saw storm clouds in the far off distance. He began to fly over in that direction until he saw a dark creature rise from the ocean underneath the storm clouds.

Piercing blue eyes with slitted irises stared back at him. The pressure was unimaginable and that was when he was forced out back into reality.

"You okay Pack?" Emilia asked as the spirit nodded. He glanced back up at Shio who looked at him curiously.

"So, what did you see?" Shio asked as Pack floated back onto Emilia's shoulder.

"Well, you have a strong presence with water. But, I also saw Yin magic." Pack said as Shio nodded. "You don't seem to be surprised."

Shio, gave the spirit a cheeky grin. "Not really, I always knew I had an affinity for it." He said before sitting down much to the confusion of the two.

"Mah, I suck at meditating. Nii-san used to do it all the time with Tou-chan." He said as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. They watched as a dark aura emanated from him for a brief moment.

"Hmm, there it is." He said as the aura receded. He glanced up at the two with a smile that warmed their hearts. "Well, let's see what I can do for you today Emilia-tan."

Emilia, blushed slightly before returning his smile. "You sure are strange Shio-kun. In a good way."

"Of course he is!" Pack said as he landed on Shio's head. "Shio, has no ill-intent, he is such a nice person Lia!"

"It's rather cute how you call her Lia, Pack." Shio said with a chuckle as Pack laughed with him.

"Not as cute as Emilia-tan. Haha!"

Shio, turned his head as he heard the steps of the two maids from earlier. Emilia, upon noticing this glanced over at them.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" She asked as they both bowed.

"Our lord, Roswaal-sama has returned. Please come inside." They both said in sync as Shio tilted his head to the side.

* * *

 **(Dining Room)**

As the doors opened Shio walked in and glanced around. It was a simple dining room that was of a moderate size. There was a large painting of a lake on the wall to his right, and someone else.

"I was watching you from upstairs." He heard a voice say as he glanced around. He then looked down and saw her.

He noticed what seemed to be a small girl. She had long cream colored hair, tied into two rolls along with blue eyes that had a pink pattern in the center. She also wore a red and pink dress, along with a butterfly-shaped ribbon.

Shio, tilted his head to the side before bending on his knees to get eye level with her. She was around 4'7 from what he could tell. She also had this air of superiority on her.

"You seem to be quite skilled, I wonder just how Emilia-sama met you." She said with a suspicious glare as Emilia and Pack walked in.

"Hey Betty! Haven't seen you in four days. Have you been doing well and staying ladylike?" Shio fell over as the personality of who was known as "Betty" took a 180.

"BUBBLY!" She paced over quickly. "I've been waiting for you to come home! Will you stay with me today, do you suppose?"

"Sure! But don't pick on Shio, I don't sense any ill intent from him." Pack said as he jumped into her hands.

"Whatever you say Bubbly!" She said happily.

Shio, stood up and blinked his eyes at the display as Emilia walked over. "Bewildered aren't you? Beatrice is so taken with Pack."

"Yeah…." For some reason he felt something similar from the both of them. He couldn't exactly put his mind on what it was though. He suddenly felt a strong magical presence that wasn't hostile.

The sounds of chains and boots, he turned around to come face to face with an odd looking man. He noticed the mans indigo colored hair and heterochromic eyes. His right eye was blue and the other was of a yellow color. He was wearing a lot of makeup, making him resemble some sort of jester or clown.

He merely ignored Shio for the moment. "Ahh, Beatrice! I'm so happy you've decided to dine with us!"

"Well, I was out here because I was curious, but I also wanted to see Bubbly." Beatrice said as she walked towards her seat.

"Eto…..are you the lord?" Shio asked as Roswaal, blinked.

"Oh? You were able to tell?" He asked as he got a bit too close to Shio.

"Well, I could sense your magical power." Shio said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

A little later they were served the food and sitting at the dining table. Shio, who was next to Emilia tasted the soup and smiled. "Oi, this is pretty good."

"Of course! Despite her appearance, Rem's cooking is quite impressive." Roswaal said.

Shio, gave them a happy grin. "Thanks for the food." He said as she nodded slowly.

"Shio-kun, if you don't mind me asking. What is your full name?" Roswaal asked.

"Shio Akuma." Shio replied as he took a bite of his bread.

"Akuma? As in….the devil?" Roswaal asked as Shio nodded still eating. "Hmm, it is rather odd that you come here to the mansion of Margrave Mathers, and claim that you know nothing."

"I really don't to be honest i-" He felt it once more, a corrupting darkness that attempted him to stop what he was saying. As the dark arm reached for his heart a powerful pulse of dark energy repelled it.

"Are you okay Shio-kun?" Emilia asked as Shio stopped speaking and shook his head.

"Huh? Yeah, but as I was saying I'm not exactly from this world I believe." Shio said as Pack landed on the table.

"I thought so, your abilities are really different from our established system of magic." The spirit said as Roswaal began to think.

"Is what you say true Shio?" Roswaal asked.

"Hai, it is the truth Ros-ossan." Shio said addressing the lord in an informal manner. Ram was about to say something, but Roswaal rose his hand.

"The fact that you refer to me informally must mean that you must not be one for honorifics Shio-kun." Roswaal said as Shio scratched the back of his head.

"Hehehe, sorry. I'm not really one for formalities. I tend to make friends with everyone I meet."

"That's alright. Now as you claim that you have come from another world. I can only assume you are not lying. For I saw your little display of power in the courtyard."

"Oh! So it was you Ros-ossan." Shio said as Roswaal nodded.

"Now then Shio, you said that you don't know anything about the political circumstances of this world correct?" Roswaal asked as Shio scratched the back of his head.

"Eto…..If I had to guess. Most likely there is some kind of conflict going on right now." Shio said as Roswaal nodded.

"Well it certainly is not in an agreeable state." He said . "After all, Lugunica's king is currently not present."

Shio, was listening remembering how his brother would gather information on the area they were hired to go to.

"Everyone right now is quite aware of the reality. Around the same time that the king disappeared, an epidemic began spreading throughout the castle!"

"Right now the King and his children are the last of his line. Right now we have a council of wise men managing the nation due to this circumstance." The man spoke in a very exaggerated tone, and honestly that creeped out Shio quite a bit.

Shio nodded. "Is that so? Then right now people are probably deciding which one of his children should be the next ruler?" He said as Roswaal nodded.

"Very perceptive of you Shio-kun. That is correct right now we are in the process of selecting a king." He continued as Shio crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"Ehh...how troublesome. Then again that's just how the world is." Shio said.

"And on top of that, you became affiliated with Miss Emilia here. Despite us believing your story if you hadn't told us we would've suspected you as a spy."

"Wait…...Miss?" Shio began to connect the dots on why the lord of the mansion would call her that. He then remembered the regal looking seal that Emilia had wanted him to get back for her. Shio, nodded his head…..but then when he came to the reality of what Roswaal had just conveyed.

"Gahhhh, Emilia-tan is one of the candidates? Troublesome indeed." Shio said as he glanced over at Emilia who had a sheepish look.

"Right now my status is one of the candidates to become the Kingdom of Lugunica's forty-second ruler, with Margrave Roswaal's backing." She said as Shio nearly fell out of his chair comically.

"Oi! If your gonna have me help you, you should at least tell me who you are, mataku." Shio said as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to surprise you." She replied. "I wasn't trying to keep it a secret."

Shio, watched as she took out her insignia and placed it on the table. "So that's why it was so important. You need this to be king right?" He said as Emilia nodded.

"Woah, I guess it was a good thing you found me when you did." Shio said as Emilia nodded.

"That's right. You're my savior Shio-kun." The girl replied as Shio nodded feeling proud of himself. "But still, are you sure you only wanted this? Information? You really did help me in a tough spot.

"Ehh, nothing really interests me. Now that I know what's going on I guess I can finally navigate the political tensions." Shio said as he rubbed his chin in though. He then locked eyes with Roswaal, it was sudden but both men seemed to have expected to lock eyes.

"Ros-ossan, I have this odd feeling that perhaps you want something from me." The half devil said as he leaned forward and placed his gauntleted arm on the table. The silver armored hand glistened under the light of the chandelier.

Roswaal, on the other hand closed his eyes and chuckled. "I see, so you are not the fool that you portray yourself as after all." The lord said as he opened his eyes.

"Of course, one must never play their full hand." Roswaal, watched as the eyes of Shio for a moment became more defined. The calm cerulean eyes briefly erupted as the he saw the irises become slitted and more demonic.

The two men came to a similar consensus: they did not trust one another. However they do understand that perhaps some of their goals may align with one another.

For some reason Roswaal, raised multiple alarms within Shio. After his multiple adventures with his older brother he learned many things. The nature of mankind was something that he had to understand quickly. Right now Roswaal, he knew was hiding something but most of it could be waved off considering the political tensions right now.

"No doubt, you wish to return to your world am I correct?" Roswaal asked as Shio blinked.

"That is a priority yes." Shio replied as he crossed his arms. "Why?"

Roswaal, made eye contact with Emilia who nodded. "Miss Emilia, will answer that for you. That is something that I will leave to her."

Shio, watched in surprise as the lord of the mansion stood up and bowed. "It has been a pleasure, see you around."

The Sea Devil Slayer, watched as the jester left the room with Ram in pursuit. Shio, then made eye contact with Emilia.

"Ne Shio-kun, I know that you just helped me but…" Emilia began to trail off. She had to consider her options realistically. Right now, all the other candidates had people that they could rely on. Roswaal wouldn't be around all the time, and while the others were strong she didn't have anyone to directly protect her.

Pack, could only materialize for a couple of hours a day at best too. Shio was strong, and trustworthy. Pack knew that, and she knew it from what they had seen so far. But most of all, Shio was kind.

"You see Shio, your strong. I need someone to be my knight." Emilia asked as Shio rose an eyebrow.

"Your knight? What do you mean by that?" He replied.

"Well, you see all of the other candidates have a Knight. A royal guard that protects them, I was wondering if...you could be my Knight." Emilia asked.

"Is that so? I'm not really apart of anything going on….."

"Well how about a trade then Shio?" Emilia asked as the half-devil rose an eyebrow.

"If you help me become King, I'll use my connections as King to help you find a way home. How about that?" She asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Pack then landed on their side of the table. Beatrice, had already left.

"Ne, Shio don't be mean to my Lia alright!" Pack said as the half-devil chuckled.

"Mah, mah don't worry." Shio replied as he turned towards Emilia. "So….what's our first plan of action?"

* * *

 **Made Emilia a bit more….real with herself? Seriously I always thought she was so unprotected that it irritated me. But let's see what happens I guess.**


End file.
